Nueva vida
by Nahomi-chan
Summary: Que pasaría si sufrieras un cambio y con el una oportunidad de amor? Lo aceptarías? o buscarías volver a la normalidad? Croonsver de FrozenxHTYD nunca antes visto ToothlessXElsa. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLIS! Un gusto soy Nahomi-chan haciendo mi debut en fan fic, traigo una historia que me ha rondado por la cabeza durante meses…**

**Los personajes de Frozen y Como entrenar a tu Drago no me pertenecen.**

**A LEER!**

…**..**

**Qué pasaría si tuvieras una nueva vida y con ella los cambios te brindan la oportunidad del amor pero si en el fondo tiene miedo a amar? **

**Te arriesgarías? **

**Hay que averiguarlo…**

Corría con desesperación por los pasillos que alguna vez pertenecieron al hermoso castillo de Arendell, catillo que ahora se encontraba en ruinas, sus pasos retumbaban en el silencio mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el camino pero despedían un brillo de tristeza y decepción.

El reino de Arendell después de la perdida de los reyes y el incidente en la coronación de la primogénita Elsa reina actual de Arendell que debido a gente ambiciosa se desato el temor en la soberana liberando el invierno eterno debido al hermoso pero peligroso don con el cual ella fue bendecida desde el día de su nacimiento, pero con la ayuda de su hermana menor la Princesa Anna logro descongelar su corazón con un acto de amor.

Después de tanto tiempo Arendell había alcanzado la paz bajo el mando de la Reina Elsa la cual convivía con los aldeanos y era muy querida por ellos dejando así las puertas y ventanas abiertas para su visita al castillo hasta hace poco cuando Hans retorno y con su llegada surgió la guerra, las tropas avanzaron sin poder detenerlas a pesar que contaban con los poderes congelantes de Elsa, ella se negaba a ensuciar sus manos con sangre enviando como apoyo pequeñas tormentas contra el ejército enemigo mientras el suyo avanzaba por la nieve, por desgracia a pesar de que el ejército de Arendell era numeroso los soldados no estaban instruidos en el arte de la guerra siendo derrotado fácilmente por el ejército de Hans.

Como reina de Arendell, Elsa no podía permitir que se sacrificaran más vidas así que creando una fuerte nevada aprovecho para evacuar el reino y mandarlos en barcos al reino de su prima Ranpunzel, el reino del sol.

Mientras Elsa veía abandonar los barcos sus manso se movían con maestría controlando el frío para detener lo suficiente al ejército enemigo, cuando ya no pudo divisar más las embarcaciones en el horizonte del mar y asegurándose así de que su querida hermana estaba a salvo fuera del reino (a regañadientes pues Anna se negaba a abandonar a Elsa y dejarla enfrentarse sola contra aquel malvado hombre) guiando a su gente al reino del sol donde se mantendrían a salvo con la esperanza del retorno de la Reina Elsa para que los liderara.

Volviendo al presente donde Elsa intentaba salir de las ruinas del castillo que alguna vez llamo hogar mientras procuraba no ser vista. Cuando al fin logro pasar por los pasillos tomo un camino secreto que se encontraba en una de las paredes ocultas del jardín , le tomo algo de tiempo encontrarla pues la desesperación de ser encontrada y la nostalgia que le causaba esa puerta pues fue su madre la que le enseño ese pasadizo, cuando al fin pudo encontrarla no perdió tiempo y la abrió ya que creyó escuchar pasos, adentrándose al oscuro pasadizo fue guiándose respaldando sus manos en la pared, intentaba caminar rápido pero el piso agrietado no le daba la suficiente confianza para correr, después de estar un rato caminando encontró la salida, al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una pequeña caverna en la parte trasera del castillo cerca de la costa corrió sobre las piedras hacia el muelle esperando no ser vista.

Al subir a un pequeño bote retiro los amarres y alzo la vela dirigiéndose a mar abierto mientras veía el castillo desaparecer en el horizonte dejando atrás recuerdos de aquellos momentos que le hicieron crecer y con un delicado movimiento de sus manos desapareció en la neblina del mar sin saber que pronto su destino cambiaria y con ello nuevas aventuras se harán presentes en su vida y tal vez…..solo tal vez encontraría la felicidad que siempre soñó.

**...**

**Que tal les pareció… si les gusten comenten, si no les gusto comenten, si me van a lanzar de jitomatazos denme chanze de sacar un paraguas y si quieren seguir leyendo tratare de actualizar pronto.**

**Este no será una historia convencional de que Hiccup se enamora de Elsa no….Sera un Thoothless X Elsa muajajajajajaja **

**Nos leemos y recuerden sonreírle a la vida.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis! Aquí Nahomi-chan reportándose! Regresando de la tierra de los muertos, por Odín esto meses experimente la pesadilla de muchos escritores: La falta de tiempo por el ahogo de tareas pero finalmente les presento el siguiente capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado y si no….PUES SE AGUANTAN! JAJAJAJA**

**Frozen y Como entrenar a tu dragó no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos…..**

**A leer….**

Han pasado siete años desde aquella batalla contra Drago y si dragón alfa, desde que él y Desdentado habían tomado el liderazgo tanto de la aldea como el del clan de dragones. Han pasado siete años desde que recupero a su madre, una mujer maravillosa que lo comprendía y le bridaba su apoyo y cariño en todo momento. Han pasado siete años desde que perdió a su padre…..ya no se le nublaban los ojos en lágrimas al pensar en él pero aún le dolía, era algo que no podía evitar, le dedicaba un momento del día a pensar en su padre.

En ese momento se encontraba sobrevolando el cielo de Berk con Desdentado y mientras rozaban las nubes no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado pero al levantar la mirada al cielo y ver el atardecer solo logro pensar en el futuro, dentro de tres meses se casaría con Astrid la vikinga que ama con todo su corazón, se sentía nervioso pero feliz pues el amor que tuvo desde su infancia se hizo realidad y muy pronto se pertenecerían el uno al otro, un gruñido lo despertó de su ensoñación, al volver a fijar su vista en el cielo se dio cuenta de que el atardecer ya había acabado abriéndole paso a la noche.

-Tan pronto es de noche?! Desdentado porque no me avisaste antes? – Como respuesta recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte del dragón – Auch! Ya entendí amigo. Me perdí de nuevo en mis pensamientos, lo siento brother- Dijo Hiccup recibiendo por respuesta un ronroneo de Desdentado.

Sobrevolaron los cielos de berk por un rato más y hubieran podido seguir así de no ser por un par de ruidos que indicaban el hambre del dragón.

-Creo que ya es momento de volver a casa, andando amigo- dijo Hippuc manipulando con maestría la prótesis de Desdentado para poder aterrizar en la aldea.

Al llegar a penas sus pies tocaron el suelo fueron recibidos por Valka, Astrid, Cloudjumper y Stormfly.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Hiccup.

-Hijo olvidaste que hoy era la junta con los ancianos cierto?-Pregunto Valka pero no hubo necesidad de una respuesta pues la cara de espanto de Hiccup lo decía todo.

-Lo olvide!- grito el joven espantado

-Bokon los está entreteniendo, tú y Desdentado deben de darse prisa- menciona Astrid.

-Desdentado y yo?- Pregunto Hiccup con extrañeza mientras dirigía la mirada a su dragón, el cual se encontraba teniendo una "charla" con Cloudjumper y Stormfly a base de gruñidos y por la expresión de su cara se notaba que también le estaban diciendo lo mismo.

-Si hijo a él también lo mandaron a llamar por ser el dragón alfa.

-Muy bien amigo hay que ir a ver qué pasa con los ancianos- menciona Hiccup antes de montarse sobre Desdentado e ir volando hacia la reunión.

Unas horas después Valka recibía en casa a su hijo y Desdentado los dos con cara de fastidio y coraje.

-Que paso Hiccup? Que te dijeron?

-Me hablaron sobre el abastecimiento de la aldea para el invierno ya que el incremento de dragones en la isla era algo que no se tenía contemplado así que mencionaron nuevos tratos comerciales con otras aldeas- Explico Hiccup

-Ya veo pero por la cara que traen tú y Desdentado hubo algo más no es así?

-Pues sí hubo algo más….

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la mujer vikinga con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Pues los ancianos hablaron de los beneficios de mi casamiento con Astrid ya que con ello tengo asegurado un primogénito- menciona el joven mientras suspiraba y rememoraba la charla que había tenido lugar antes con los ancianos

Valka asintió en gesto de comprensión para que Hiccup continuara.

-Bien recalcaron que por ser el líder es necesario asegurar un descendiente para seguir con la línea familiar y así si me llegara a pasar algo en batalla la tribu no se quedaría "desamparada" – mencionando eso último con sarcasmo Hippuc

-No entiendo entonces porque esa cara a tu padre le dijeron lo mismo.

-Lo que pasa es que también le están exigiendo a Desdentado un heredero o primogénito,¡Están locos!- grito el joven liberando parte de su furia y frustración con los ancianos y es que parecía que con la edad las ideas más descabelladas fluían con mayor libertad.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como oíste, se les metió la idea de que Desdentado también necesita heredero así que desde mañana buscaran una hembra cuya raza sea la más compatible con la Night Fury para el apareamiento de las especies- finalizo Hiccup irritado y es que no le gustaba la idea de que le impusieran una pareja a su mejor amigo (Siendo sincera a quien le gusta que se le impusiera una pareja).

-Cómo es posible!- grito Valka indignada- los dragones no son mascotas u objetos para decidir así sobre ellos, son seres que sienten el amor como nosotros sus rituales de apareamiento están basados en la demostración de afecto por la futura pareja, no pueden imponerle una pareja a un dragón es inaudito.

-Lo se e intente explicárselos pero no me escucharon! insisten en que Desdentado por ser el alfa del clan de dragones necesita un heredero- Explica el joven mientras caminaba como león enjaulado por la casa- Si fuera así de sencillo Desdentado ya tendría pareja y cachorros pues ha vivido años aquí, pero es evidente que ninguna hembra dragón ha logrado captar su atención.

-No es tan sencillo Hiccup los dragones por lo general buscan el afecto de las hembras que sean de su misma raza o la más cercana, Desdentado es una Night Fury y hasta donde sabemos es el último de su especie dudo mucho que acepte cumplir el capricho de los ancianos- comento la mujer vikinga.

-si tienes razón pero a la vez, aunque suene descabellado, pienso que los ancianos tienen razón- comento Hiccup mientras se acercaba a la chimenea.

Valka reconociendo el semblante de tristeza de su hijo se acercó hasta situarse al lado de él- Dime hijo porque piensas eso?

Sin dejar de mirar el crispar del fuego Hiccup respondió- porqué es como tú dices Desdentado es el ultimó de su raza, no se llegara a sentir solo…..

Mientras ellos conversaban una hermosa bestia negra se encontraba en el techo de la choza de su jinete admirando el cielo estrellado.

En verdad seré el ultimo?- Se preguntaba mientras admiraba el oscuro cielo con tristeza- Por más que Hiccup y yo hemos buscado no hemos encontrado indicio alguno de la existencia de más Night Fury- bajando lentamente la cabeza mirando la aldea, su atención fue captada por un par de jóvenes que paseaban tomados de las manos mientras hablaban y de vez en cuando el joven le robaba un beso a su acompañante , mientras ella se ruborizaba por su acción.

Desdentado desvío la mirada no queriendo mirar eso, solo le recordaba lo mal de su situación para la mala suerte del dragón su mirada se encontró con un par de dragones que se preparaban para dormir, mientras la hembra se acorrucaba en el montón de paja, él macho se acercó y froto su nariz con la de ella en un gesto de cariño para enseguida acomodarse detrás y con su cola acercar más sus cuerpos mientras sus cabezas descansan juntas, la cabeza del macho sobre la de ella en un gesto de protección, antes de caer en el sueño la hembra lamio la mejilla del macho en un beso de buenas noches.

Al ver esto el corazón de Desdentado se encogió, volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo pero en sus ojos podía apreciarse un destello de tristeza, paso un rato antes de que el dragón pudiera divisar una estrella fugaz, recordado lo que le dijo Hiccup sobre las estrellas fugaces cerro los ojos: "Deseo encontrar alguien que m escuche y me comprenda, que me brinde una caricia cuando lo necesite, deseo encontrar alguien a quien proteger, alguien a quien amar y que me ame, deseo encontrar a mi "otra mitad".

En el momento que el dragón realizo su deseo la estrella adquirió un brillo más intenso mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del horizonte.

Pasaron algunos días y una mañana el sonido de unos fuertes toques en la puerta (que más bien parecía que trataban de derribarla) despertó al líder de la aldea.

-Demonios! Quien toca como poseído la puerta a las 7:00 de la mañana!- grito con enojo Hiccup por verse sacado de la comodidad de su cama, al abrir la puerta se encontró con los gemelos Ruffnut y Tuffnut junto con su dragón Zippleback.

-Carajo Hiccup si que tienes el sueño pesado, pensábamos que ya habías muerto- dijo Tuffnut con sorna.

-Que gracioso- menciono el joven líder con sarcasmo y algo de enojo- porque vienen a aporrear mi puerta tan temprano? Normalmente eso viene a hacerlo Bokon o Astrid- pregunto el joven líder algo extrañado.

-Lo que pasa es que se acerca un navío a la isla- explica Ruffnut.

-Un navío?-Pregunto Hiccup con seriedad- Amigo o enemigo?

-No sabemos, él barco y las banderas no tiene escudo vikingo, más bien parece que viene del sur- contesto Tuffnut.

-Entiendo, quiero que avisen a los demás, que estén preparados por si nos vemos bajo ataque, le avisare a mi madre e iré por Desdentado- Indico Hiccup mientras volvía a entrar a su casa.

Mientras tanto una hermosa bestia negra descansaba en su piedra en la habitación de su jinete, últimamente se encontraba agotado pues se la pasaba corriendo o volando alrededor de la aldea para escapar de las dragonas debido a que el consejo de ancianos se encargó de informar a los jinetes dueños de dragonas jóvenes y desde hace unos días se encontraba atosigado por algunas, lo que en realidad le desagradaba pues nunca se imaginó que viviría una situación así.

-Hey amigo despiertas!- la vos de su jinete llamándolo fue lo que saco a Desdentado de su sueño- Hay un barco desconocido acercándose, vamos a revisarlo- Dijo Hiccup después de darle aviso a su madre.

Pronto Hiccup junto con Astrid y Valka se encontraban sobrevolando los mares de Berk en compañía de los gemelos en dirección al barco.

-Muy bien hay que ser cautelosos, ya que desconocemos las intenciones de la tripulación- Ordeno Hiccup para a continuación acercarse un poco a la nave y gritar.-Soy Hiccup Haddok Horrendus III líder de Berk, les pido que se identifiquen.

Al terminar de decir eso los jinetes esperaron respuesta pero lo único que obtuvieron fue silencio.

-No estamos jugando identifíquense ahora!- Grito Astrid enfadada pero de igual manera nadie contesto.

-Tal vez este abandonado- Sugirió Valka.

-Tal vez.- Respondió Hiccup mientras él y Desdentado se acercaban más a la nave para inspeccionarla- Hay alguien abordo!-Grito Hiccup cuando sus pies tocaron el bote- Con cuidado amigo puede ser una trampa- menciono el joven Haddok mientras avanzaba por el barco.

Lo llegaron a registrar de pies a cabeza pero no encontraron nada en la parte superior- vamos amigo probemos suerte en la parte de abajo.

Con cuidado fueron descendiendo procurando no realizar movimientos bruscos que pudieran alertar de su presencia, al llegar al último escalón se encontraron una habitación sumida en la oscuridad entonces rápidamente el Haddok utilizo su espada prendiéndola en llamas para alumbrar un poco y al hacerlo ni él ni Desdentado podían creer lo que veían.

Corriendo rápidamente a la cubierta el joven solo pudo gritar- Mamá baja pronto, los demás regresen a Berck ahora!

-Hiccup que pasa? Qué encontraste?-pregunto Astrid extrañada por el comportamiento de su prometido mientras descendía un poco con Stormfly.

-Luego te explico lo prometo pero por ahora lo mejor es que regresen a Berck, no es nada malo lo juro, pero si hay que tener cuidado por eso es importante que mamá sé quede- termino de explicar Hiccup.

Los demás al ver la actitud de su líder decidieron hacerle caso pues con los años aprendieron a respetar las órdenes de Hiccup, no por termor si no por ser el respeto que le tenían como jefe de la aldea y como héroe de la misma. Una vez que se macharon Valka descendió en Cloudjumper- ¿Qué pasa hijo?- pregunto extrañada.

-Un milagro mamá, rápido baja con Desdentado y ve como se encuentra ella.

-Ella?- Pregunto Valka.

-Si ella, mientras yo desprendo las velas del barco para empezarnos a mover.

Valka extrañada bajo por las escaleras siendo recibida por la oscuridad, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron no podía creer lo que había ahí: U dragón, pero no uno cualquiera este era un Night Fury pero en lugar de ser negro como la noche este era blanco como la nieve recién caída y sus escamas tenían un toque azul marfil que solo se podía apreciar con el brillo del sol, pues este comenzaba a alzarse por el cielo, entrando por las rendijas del barco ahuyentando a la oscuridad y permitiendo a Valka observar mejor al hermoso dragón de contextura pequeña y al igual que su hijo pudo darse cuenta que el dragón era hembra por la silueta tan estilizada y frágil que tenía.

Valka se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Desdentado colocando una mano en la cabeza del dragón, el cual aún se encontraba impresionado siendo incapaz de moverse de ahí- Hiccup tenía razón, esto es un milagro…..

**Espero que le haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el cual me tardare en subirlo pues sigo ahogada en tareas pero me he dado un tiempo para escribir, me imagino que para estas alturas ya saben quién es el dragón no?**

**Nos vemos y recuerden sonreírle a la vida.**


End file.
